in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Jack of all Jades (Issue Two of QotLRG Season 2)
Note from PeaVZ108: Second episode of the second season! QotLRG stands for Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem. To check out Season 1 episodes, click here. This is an entire new season, featuring new gemstones! Also featuring Green Shadow, Starco, Starcade and Kyoji! Previous Episode: Rise of the Storm Main Plot The seven gemstones of the Legendary Rainbow Gem accidentally revive their old nemesis, Storm Cloud, who traps them in his body and absorbs the essence from the rainbow orb, stealing from the gemstones their superpowers in the process. Storm Cloud proceeds to change the weather for Earth to eternal thunderstorms and rain. Green Shadow, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Starcade and Kyoji must go to the Rainbow Temple, where the rainbow orb was first created, before finding the elder gemstones to help recharge the essence back to the rainbow orb, so that the gemstones can transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem once again and defeat Storm Cloud once and for all. Current Episode Plot Episode Two: Jack of all Jades The gang end up in Jadeville, where they have to find Jade Jade, the ruler of Jadeville. While she seems to be happy spreading good luck to her people, the gang see the other side of her face when they discover her true feelings to this situation. Meanwhile, Star Butterfly gets separated from the gang and Marco decides to save her alone. How will the events turn out? Cast * Green Shadow * Starcade * Kyoji * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jade Jade * Storm Cloud Story The gang are last seen standing in front of Jadeville. Starcade: It's...green? Kyoji: Nonetheless, it's beautiful as it is. Star: Hold up! Do you smell something? Kyoji: No, why? Star: It smells like another adventure! I bet Jadeville is going to be as awesome as Mewni! Marco: *facepalms* Green Shadow: Well, shall we? The gang enter the borders of Jadeville. Marco: Green Shadow, mind if I ask, do we really have to find all seven ingredients in this world itself? Green Shadow: Not quite. According to the recipe here, it says that each ingredient is held by a specific elder gemstone. So, I'm guessing we'll have to go to all seven portals back at the Rainbow Temple. Marco: Really? By the time we collected all seven ingredients, Storm would have taken over the entire world! Green Shadow: Maybe, maybe not. But that's not what we should think about now. We should instead search for the ingredients listed for the rainbow essence. Marco: But...but...fine. The gang come across a trade market, where anthropomorphic jades are doing their businesses. Starcade: Sure is crowded. This place must be popular. Kyoji: Yeah, no kidding. Starcade: So, what's the first ingredient on the list? Green Shadow: According to the recipe here, we need to find a good luck charm that belonged to Jade Jade. Let's see what the market has in store for us. Star: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! *blushing and bouncing about* Marco: Star! What is it? Star: They have plush toys of themselves! And they're so CUTE! Star Butterfly runs to the store that sells the plush toys. Jade Shopkeeper: Now, now, milady, before you get the toy, pay for it. Star: Sure! MARCO! Marco: What now? Star: Please, you gotta buy me this plush toy! Marco: Are you kidding? Star: I promise, I'll be good if you buy it! Plus, it's a souvenir! Marco: Why do you ALWAYS have to eat up my money? Starcade: *gasps* Oh no, he didn't! Marco: Alright, give me one good reason why I should buy this toy for you. Star: Because...uh...I'll shut up if you buy it for me? Marco: Funny, that's what I figured you say. But fine, only if you promise to shut up for the rest of the trip. Marco Diaz pulls out some emergency cash from his socks. Starcade: Uh...gross... Kyoji: Dude puts cash in a sock? Marco: Excuse me, sir. Here's the payment for the toy my friend wants here. *gives the cash to the jade shopkeeper* Keep the change and buy something nice with it. Jade Shopkeeper: *rejects the cash* I'm sorry, but we only accept good luck points in Jadeville. Marco: Say what? Green Shadow: "Good luck" is your currency? The jade shopkeeper pulls out a piggy bank that says "1337" on its side. Starcade: 1337? That means, you have 1337 good luck points?! Jade Shopkeeper: Exactly, milady. Good luck points are not visible entities themselves, but they are our currency. This piggy bank here, belongs to me. Every jade, even the younger ones, own a piggy bank. The higher the number of good luck points, the better your luck. In Jadeville, it's either be wealthy and lucky or be poor and unlucky. Starcade: So how do the good luck points get transferred? Jade Shopkeeper: Easy. We have a tube right here to attach to another piggy bank. You can determine how many good luck points you will like to transfer. Starcade: Super cool. Jade Shopkeeper: I can tell that you five aren't from around here, given your surprised looks. Green Shadow: Yeah, we're visitors. Actually, we're not here to visit, we're here to find a good luck charm. Jade Shopkeeper: Good luck charm? Why, you'll have to speak to Jade Jade, the one and only ruler of Jadeville. She possesses a good luck charm which supplies enough good luck for everyone. Green Shadow: Where is she? Jade Shopkeeper: Her palace lies in the core center of the city. Every afternoon, she supplies the daily good luck point rations to the poor jades who gather outside her palace doors. Green Shadow: Sounds great, thanks for your help! Jade Shopkeeper: You're welcome. Oh, and tell the blonde lady that she'll need to obtain enough good luck points for the plush toy. Kyoji: Blonde lady? Is he talking about Star? Marco: Hey, where did she go? Starcade: Maybe she went off to the palace to get the rations? The scene cuts to Star Butterfly, who has left the gang in disappointment. Star: *to herself* Not buying the toy for me, eh? Well, I'll show Marco that I can buy it myself! I just need to go to the palace doors, get the daily good luck rations and buy the toy! ??? #1: Not on our watch! Star: Who...who are you? ??? #2: Say, she is worth a million good luck points! Look at that hair, so long, so exquisite! Star: What are you doing? ??? #3: Yeah, if we can sell her off to a shopkeeper, we can have lots of luck to ourselves forever! Star: I warn you, do not get closer or I'll...*takes out her wand* ??? #1: Quiet you! This is our business! Star: MEGA NARWHAL...Huh? ??? #2: *snatches Star's wand* With this wand...we can sell it for double the moolah! As Star Butterfly's wand gets snatched away, Star Butterfly herself gets dragged away off-camera. The scene cuts back to the gang, who are oblivious to Star Butterfly getting kidnapped. Marco: Did Star run off without us again? Green Shadow: I guess, though I'm worried of her safety, especially in a place where she has never visited before. Kyoji: I'm sure she's fine. We'll worry about her later, I guess. Green Shadow: Right now we'll just have to find Jade Jade and ask her to give us the good luck charm. Starcade: Agreed. Marco: Okay, but I'm not leaving Jadeville without Star. Green Shadow: None of us will. The gang soon arrive outside the Jade Palace, Jade Jade's home. Green Shadow: So that's the Jade Palace, huh? Starcade: Seems that way. Kyoji: Here comes Jade! Kyoji points to Jade Jade exiting her palace doors, giving out daily good luck rations to the poor jades, just like the jade shopkeeper the gang met mentioned. Green Shadow: Seems like she's giving out good luck points to the poor. Kyoji: I remember the shopkeeper back at the toy store mentioning this. Starcade: Really? Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Jade Jade doing her afternoon routine. Jade Jade: Yes, that's right! Here's 100 good luck points for you, don't spend them all in one place now! Peasant #1: Thank you, Queen Jaiden! You're the best! Jade Jade: My pleasure. Starcade: Did he say "Jaiden"? Marco: Jaiden from Jaiden Animations? Starcade: Not THAT Jaiden. I was just pointing out that the peasant over there called her Jaiden. Marco: So she's not the Jade Jade we're looking for! Green Shadow: Don't jump the gun yet, maybe Jade is just short for Jaiden? Marco: Huh, I guess that is true. Green Shadow: So, what are we waiting for? Let's ask her for the good luck charm! As the gang attempt to enter the Jade Palace, they are denied entrance by her bodyguards. Bodyguard #1: Sorry, outsiders. No one is permitted unless they are authorised by Queen Jaiden. Kyoji: Security is pretty tough. If we fight our way in, it won't seem right. Jade Jade might not even be willing to help if we cause havoc. Marco: Okay? Kyoji: We'll just have to sneak in. Starcade: But, she seems happy-go-lucky. Why would she want her palace to be this secure? Green Shadow: Maybe she's hiding something. We'll find that out once we get to her, I guess. Starcade: Problem is, the only way into the palace is through the bodyguards. Marco: I'll make a great distraction, go for it, guys! Oh, and be sure to find Star! Kyoji: You got it, friend. Marco: Hey you, big brutes! Come and get some of this! I'm talking about these HUGE arms! *flexes and karate chops a bodyguard* Bodyguard #1: Ow, we warned you! Come back here! Marco: Catch me if you can! As Marco gets chased by the bodyguards, the rest of the gang sneak their way into the Jade Palace. Kyoji: He's giving us an opening! Green Shadow: Quick, inside! As the gang enter the Jade Palace, and eventually the throne room, they discover that Jade Jade is missing. Starcade: Where did Jade Jade go? Green Shadow: But she entered the palace just a few minutes ago... Starcade: Maybe she forgot to give out some good luck points to some other poor peasants? Green Shadow: That could be it, but... Kyoji: *spots more jade bodyguards* Guards! Hide! Kyoji pulls Green Shadow and Starcade behind Jade Jade's throne, while hiding from the bodyguards. Fortunately, the bodyguards fail to notice anything amiss in Jade Jade's throne room and walk off. Starcade: That was close. Green Shadow: Right, all we need to do now is to get Jade Jade's attention without anyone noticing, ask her for the good luck charm and get out of here. Starcade: Right. Kyoji: Got it. Suddenly, Kyoji hears someone crying. Kyoji: Shh!!! Do you hear that? Starcade: I didn't hear anything. Green Shadow: Me neither. Kyoji: Shh!!! Here it comes again. The crying comes again, and this time, everyone hears it. Kyoji: Right? Green Shadow: It might be some poor peasant that Jade Jade failed to notice. Let's find out. As the gang move closer to the source, it is revealed that Jade Jade is the one who is actually crying in depression, in a dark cellar. Starcade: Jade Jade? Jade Jade: Ah! Who are you? Green Shadow: I'm Green Shadow, those are my friends Starcade and Kyoji. Jade Jade: Uh-huh. Green Shadow: We saw you earlier giving out good luck points to the poor. Why are you so depressed? Jade Jade: Me? Depressed? Kyoji: You don't have to lie to us, Jade Jade. We're your friends. Jade Jade: Fine. Let me give it to you straight. I'm not upset in a way that I hope someone would help me. In fact, I love helping my people. Starcade: What do you mean by that? Jade Jade: Every day, I work extremely hard by brewing huge portions of potions to make good luck points, just enough for the poor. Of course, I make enough for myself to keep me going, but I'm doing this more for the sake of my people. I don't wish for my people to suffer in bad luck. Starcade: That's...really sad. Kyoji: Working really hard to help others? It's indeed commendable. Jade Jade: Anyway, I'm also curious what you're doing in my palace. I was a little shocked at first. Green Shadow: We're here to ask for your help actually. On an account to save Earth from someone named Storm Cloud. Jade Jade: Storm Cloud? As in THE Storm Cloud? Green Shadow: The one and only. Jade Jade: What happened to the younger gemstones then? Are they safe? Green Shadow: We don't know what happened to them. All we know is that they're sucked up by Storm Cloud. Jade Jade: I hope they are safe. I would be honored to help, what can I do for you? Meanwhile, Marco has evaded the jade bodyguards and ends up back at the trade market. Bodyguard #1: Where did that goon run off to? Bodyguard #2: Uh...I dunno. Bodyguard #1: Maybe we'll try that way. Marco heaves a sigh of relief as the jade bodyguards bypass him. Marco: Close one. Now this gives me an opportunity to find Star. I last saw her at the toy store, where was it again? *yelling* STAR! STAR, WHERE ARE YOU? Marco does a thorough search for Star Butterfly in the trade market, but fails to find her. Just as he decides to return to the Jade Palace in despair, he spots Star Butterfly stuffed in a sack, ready to be traded to... Marco: Star! There you are, I've been looking all over for you! Star: Mmmmmph!!! Marco: (What's happening? Hey, I recognise that jade dude! Isn't he from the toy store?) ??? #1: We demand you to buy her, or else! *points to the Jade Shopkeeper with his sword* Jade Shopkeeper: I'm sorry, but I don't have enough good luck points to buy her. Besides, I don't know what are the benefits of buying the girl! ??? #1: Tell him. ??? #2: *takes out a list* You'll be spared from our blades, receive our protection, have improved assistance... ??? #1: I think he made his point. Speaking of "point", *pushes his sword deeper to the Jade Shopkeeper's chest* buy the girl! Or else! Marco: Put that sword down, now! The masked thugs turn around, and reveal themselves. Marco: Who are you to sell my best friend, let alone a foster sister? ??? #1: Want to know who we are? We are Jadeville's Secret Society. Stealing and selling is what we do. Marco: Not on my watch! You'll never sell Star away! ??? #1: Oh really? Marco: Yessss, I'm sure of it. ??? #1: Let's do it the easy way. Pay us one million good luck points and the girl will be yours again. Do we have a deal? Marco: Sorry, I don't have any good luck points right now. How about a knuckle sandwich instead? ??? #1: A sandwich, really? Do you really think that'll convince us to just hand her over too? Marco: Why don't you taste some? *punches ??? #1 in the face* ??? #1: So, you're doing this the hard way, eh? Alright, boys. Let's get him! Marco makes his fighting stance as the Secret Society gets closer, starting a battle among them. Marco: *does a series of punching* Eat this! And that! And some of those! Here comes another serving of knuckle sandwich and a side of slam jam! ??? #1: Beat him up! We'll add him to what we sell for another million good luck points! ??? #2: With pleasure, leader! ??? #3: *to Marco* You're toast, smarty pants! Marco: You're right, I AM a "smarty" pants! *jumps up* ??? #4: Where'd he go? Marco: *from above* HAI-YAAAAAAA!!! Marco lands with a final karate chop, defeating all the members of the Secret Society. The leader, on the other hand, runs to Star Butterfly and holds her at sword-point. Marco: STAR! ??? #1: NOT ONE MORE STEP! One more step, and the girl is finished! Star: Mmmmmmmph! Marco: Well, what do you want from me? ??? #1: I want you, and I mean only YOU, to stop right there! I'm not letting you deliver another one of your "sandwiches"! If you move again, I'll sell her body parts! Marco: NO! Marco charges at the leader of the Secret Society, who then prepares to kill Star Butterfly. As Marco runs further ahead, he fails to look where he is going and crashes into a wall. Marco quickly recovers from his concussion as he turns around, only to be surprised when he sees the leader of the Secret Society knocked unconscious. Marco: Star! Marco rushes to untie Star Butterfly from the sack. Star: *hyperventilating* Thank goodness I can breathe again! And thank you for saving me from those meanies! Marco: You're welcome. But answer me, did you run off without me knowing? Star: Well...I...uh... Marco: Star??? Star: Fine, I ran off because I was upset with you for not buying me the toy. I'm sorry for being this childish, will you ever forgive me? *cries loudly and hugs Marco* Marco: Silly Star, you know I have never left you in the dark unforgiven. Star: Thank you, Marco! *cries even louder* Marco: But...how did that meanie not kill you? Jade Shopkeeper: Because, I knocked him out! Marco: Wha-? Jade Shopkeeper: He didn't say I can't move, did he? *takes out his piggy bank that he used to knock out the Secret Society leader* My piggy bank is totally the bomb! Marco: Thank you, mister, for saving my friend. Is there anything I can do for you in return? Jade Shopkeeper: Nope, not at all. *notices something ominous* On second thought, there is! Marco: How may I help you? Jade Shopkeeper: Please, you must get rid of this monster! And I'm talking about that huge grey cloud behind you! Star: Huge grey cloud? Marco: He's talking about... Storm Cloud: BOO!!! Marco: GAH! What are you doing here, Storm? And how the heck did you get here? Storm Cloud: I know you're after the ingredients of the rainbow essence. And I'm here to put this to an end. Marco: Okay, and about my second question? Storm Cloud: Easy, I found a trick that those portals only prevented storm clouds from entering. By raining into a puddle of water, well, you get the idea, do ya? Star Butterfly and Marco look at each other with confused looks. Storm Cloud: Scared, eh? Well, you should be! You two will be the first to witness some new tricks I've conjured thanks to the other gemstones' superpowers! Marco: Uh oh. Star: I'm not scared! RAINBOW BLAST! *activates her magic wand* Storm Cloud: LIGHTNING BLAST! *destroys Star's rainbow projectile* Star: Oof! Now I'm a little scared... Storm Cloud turns into a darker version of Toby Topaz's plasma ball form and chases after the duo, while throwing sticks of TNT everywhere with Red Ruby's superpower, causing destruction in Jadeville. Star: He's using the gemstones' stolen superpowers! Marco: It makes sense since the essence is absorbed anyways. We gotta run! Star: Where? Marco: To the Jade Palace! We have to warn the others! Storm Cloud: You can run, but you can't hide! Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, Green Shadow is given the old good luck charm after Jade Jade makes a new one. Jade Jade: Green Shadow, Starcade, Kyoji, I'll be more than honored to bestow upon you...my royal good luck charm. Use it well and defeat Storm Cloud. Green Shadow: Thank you. Jade Jade: Now on with your quest! Good luck, I'll be making more good luck points with my good luck charm! Kyoji: That went well. Starcade: Nothing can possibly go wrong now! Kyoji: Well, you shouldn't say things like that. Starcade: Why? Just then, Star Butterfly and Marco run into the throne room. Green Shadow: Ah, Marco, you're back! And it seems like you've brought Star back. Nice. Marco: Green Shadow, we have a huge problem. Star: Storm Cloud is headed this way! He's after us! Starcade: Impossible, he couldn't enter the portal back at the Rainbow Temple earlier! Marco: That's what he wanted you to think. Storm Cloud busts into Jade Jade's throne room, while stopping his attack for a moment. Kyoji: *to Starcade* 'That's '''why! Starcade: Oops, guess I spoke too soon. Storm Cloud: Well, well, well. I'm glad everyone is gathered right here. Jade Jade: Storm, what are you up to now? Storm Cloud: I'm sorry, but it's to save my life, really. I can't let them take it away from me. Jade Jade: You know what? You don't deserve it frankly! You should go back to where you belong to, as a corpse back in your own cave! Storm Cloud: Oh, how rude! The rude needs to be taught some manners! ''Storm Cloud scoops up Jade Jade and throws her across the throne room. Storm Cloud: Now where was I? Oh yes. I have came up with a brilliant idea for me to test my newest tricks up my sleeves, even though I don't have any. Let's see how you handle my first cloud entity - Dynamite! Storm Cloud summons Dynamite, a dynamite-shaped cloud, to attack. Storm Cloud: You see, I found a way to transfer my powers to other clouds. Meet Dynamite, a cloud with Red Ruby's powers. Why don't you test it out? Kyoji: We have no time for your games, Storm! Storm Cloud: Here's the choice. Fight Dynamite...or witness Jadeville's destruction before your very eyes. Jade Jade: No...you can't do this to my town! Storm Cloud: Oh, shut up, will you? Dynamite, toss her out! Dynamite throws Jade Jade out of her own throne room. Storm Cloud: Now that we removed all the interruptions, let the battle commence! Dynamite, show them what you got! Green Shadow: I know we have no time for this, but it'll be wise to play along for now. Starcade: Sure, I'm cool with that. Star: It's just a cloud. We can take on it. Dynamite throws sticks of TNT at the gang. Green Shadow: We have to find a way to defeat that cloud minion of his! Starcade: But it's a cloud. How are we supposed to stop it? Kyoji: Nothing is impossible, Starcade! Kyoji tries to slice Dynamite with his sword, only for it to go through Dynamite's body. Kyoji: Huh, guess I wasn't exactly right. Green Shadow: No, you're right! Nothing is impossible. We did the impossible before... Star: Yeah, like that time we took down Frosty! Kyoji: No offense, Star, but please do not mention his name again. Star: Okay, sure. I'm sorry. Green Shadow notices that Dynamite's sticks of TNT are not made of clouds. She throws one back at Dynamite, doing some damage. Green Shadow: That's it! We'll have to defeat the cloud with its own weapons! Starcade: But how? Green Shadow: Just throw the dynamite back every time he throws it! A montage of the gang executing Green Shadow's tactic plays, until eventually the gang blow up Dynamite. Storm Cloud gets angry over the death of Dynamite. Storm Cloud: Grrrrr!!! You may have defeated Dynamite, but you have only given me more ideas for my future cloud entities! Starcade: "Future cloud entities"? Storm Cloud: Yeah, just you wait! I'll return sometime again, with faster, stronger and deadlier cloud entities! I'll be back! Storm Cloud quickly leaves Jadeville, as the others celebrate their victory. Jade Jade: Green Shadow, I cannot thank you and your friends enough. You have saved Jadeville and my people from destruction. Green Shadow: Saving lives...is actually part of my daily work. It's nothing, really. Although, I'm worried Storm might come back. Jade Jade: Me too. Jadeville is safe for now, but I fear he might return and harm my people. Green Shadow: Thank you, Jade Jade, for helping us. Jade Jade: You're absolutely welcome. And thank you, for everything. I hope my good luck charm will help you. Now, I wish you again good luck, not good luck points but actual good luck, on your quest to defeat Storm Cloud. I'll be there if you shall be in danger. Green Shadow: Goodbye. Starcade: Well, about this place...I'm sure going to remember this in my history of adventuring. Marco: So where are we headed next? Green Shadow: No idea, but first, let's take a brief trip back to the Rainbow Temple. The gang enter the rainbow portal, back to the Rainbow Temple. Marco makes a note of the portal to Jadeville. Green Shadow goes to the pedestal and places Jade Jade's good luck charm into the cauldron. '' Green Shadow: Hopefully Storm will never find out about this. Kyoji: Yeah, if he finds the ingredients before we collect them all, it'll be disastrous. Star: Let's go to the next world! ''Star Butterfly presses another button on the pedestal, and the gang enter through another lit portal. They end up in... Star: Where are we? Marco: Ow! Starcade: Are you alright, dude? Marco: Yeah, I just...stepped on a crystal. Kyoji: A crystal? Where is this place? Green Shadow: Uh, guys? Green Shadow points to the word "CRYSTOPIA" on a canyon. Star: Well, I'm gonna cry-stal at the beautiful sight of this place. Everyone else: Star... The screen cuts to a black, ending the episode. (To be continued on the next episode: Cruz Crystal's Challenge) Category:Stories Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Pages without links